Short and Sweet?
by Mysticpast
Summary: Ok this this is my entry for the I-pod Shuffle challnge even though it's probably over now. see inside for details.


**I pod shuffle challenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty

Ok While I was reading some fanfics I came across entries of the I pod shuffle challenge and I thought it would be a fun thing to try even if it doesn't exist anymore. I'm not sure. When here are my ten stress probable complete crap and only loosely based on the songs but it was fun to do so here ya go. Oh please rate and review flames will be used to heat my coffee

Wake me up when September ends-Green day

"Sigh" said Betty. Spark was driving her home after a rather successful mission. "What's wrong chief?" he asked.

"Nothing really just that summer vacation is over and September is always the worst!" sighed Betty

"Why's that captain?" asked X-5

"We do reviews for almost the whole month of stuff we went over last year and Panoply is always the worst!" explained Betty

"Hey! Maybe we could come this year!" exclaimed Sparky.

"Don't be silly Sparky there's a 0.2381…" started X-5

"Maybe." said Betty cutting him off.

Girls, girls, Girls-Motley crew

Sparky had taken Noah to the beach on captain's orders while she was on a date with Chaz. His orders were to keep him occupied and maybe find him a date.

"Come on Noah you have a particularly pretty female species, doesn't one of the catch you eye?" said Sparky motioning to the many teen girls on the beach.

"Not really none of them are as pretty as Betty." Sighed Noah.

"I have to agree with you but you can't have Betty, so pick someone else." Said Sparky. He started pointing out many girls in skimpy Bikinis. After the day was over Sparky concluded that Noah was hopeless.

You give love a bad name- Bon Jovi

"Betty we need to talk." Said Chaz they had just met up at the skate park.

"Sure what's up?" asked Betty nervously she had noticed Chaz had become distant lately.

"Well Betty we've been going out for 3 months now and you still seem to spend more time with other guys and you're constantly disappearing on me." Said Chaz rather calmly as if he had rehearsed this.

"We're just friends I swear and…and I need to run errands and stuff…."

"I'm sorry Betty but it's over." Replied Chaz

Highway to Hell-AC DC

After Betty broke his heart Noah quit the Galactic Guardians. He started skipping class and took up smoking. Soon he was kicked out of his house. He wouldn't talk to anyone, couldn't get a job. So he took up thievery. That's were _they _found him, in an ally selling his hottest goods. _They_ thought he would make a good villain _they _were right.

Lonely Day- System of a down

The crew was off for the day. Betty and Sparky were at school. X-5 had volunteered to stay on the ship. He flew around space looking for something to do but everyone seemed to be preoccupied today even the villains! X'5 was getting rather lonely. No calls. He couldn't call the captain just because he was lonely but he wanted too. He didn't but he wanted too. He just kept flying.

The rock show-Blink 182

Betty had taken Sparky to a human party. He liked to dance. While he was dancing a girl caught his eye. He recognized her she was at school sometimes but rarely ever. He asker her to dance. She accepted. He gave her his cell phone number. The next day he waited for her to call, she didn't. He waited, she never called, she forgot him.

Soldier side- system of a down

Betty was sent to do a peace treaty on some plant. They declined. She tried to call for backup but no one answered. They were shooting at her. She was forced to fight back. She managed to kill a few but not many. She spent most of her time hiding. They weren't very good trackers. She could probably leave but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been abandoned. She fought, hid and desperately called for help. For days this went on. They couldn't catch her but she couldn't kill them.

One Week- Barenaked ladies

"One week" muttered Betty under her breath. She and Sparky were watching a cheesy romantic comedy that her mom had rented for her.

"Did you say something chief?" asked Sparky trying not to laugh at the TV.

"I'm just thinking that it's been one week since me and Chaz broke up." Explained Betty,

"You and Chaz broke up! Why?" asked Sparky

"Yes because I spend too much time with you." Betty laughed.

I'm just a girl-No doubt

Betty, Sparky and X-5 visited a planet much like earth except stuck in 1933! No one would listen to a word Betty had to say which was making it very difficult to find who they were looking for. They constantly told her that woman should be seen and not heard. She wasn't allowed to order for herself when they stopped at a restaurant for lunch and people constantly helped her across the road! She took off after about 3 hours of this torture leaving X-5 and Sparky to find the villain.

Hey Baby-No Doubt

Betty was having and extremely hard time finding a date for the dance. All the boy's knew how much time she spent with her guy friends and they wanted more than a date especially around Valentines Day. All Betty could here in the halls were guys and girls starting their conversations with "Hey baby…." Betty finally decided to go to the dance with Sparky at least he never said "Hey baby"

So I hoped you liked it or not. Please review Flames need to heat my coffee and my coffee is really cold so get on it! Lol


End file.
